


when we move you move

by shuttermutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Teasing, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn gets up and makes his way over. “Aw, babe. Gotta be more careful.” He lightly circles his fingers around Harry's wrist and brings his hand up to his mouth. Zayn kisses the red spot carefully and Harry flushes. “Better?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we move you move

**Author's Note:**

> PWP for [kris](http://benwinstagram.tumblr.com/) b/c i haven't written anything in forever bc im trash
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : set in a universe where previous discussion about no condoms during sex was had/STIs don't exist, slight powerplay previously negotiated,1D doesn't exist, Zayn and Harry aren't famous, Zayn is not engaged to Perrie.

The flat is quiet aside from Harry’s mucking about in the kitchen and the soft sounds of pages turning in the living room. It’s Sunday, so they both have the day off to relax and do nothing but spend time with one another. 

Harry had the radio on earlier, but he turned it off when Zayn started to look tired from his spot on the couch. They’ll probably have a bit of a nap later, as soon as he’s done cooking, spooned up on the couch together. He’s looking forward to it.

“Ouch!” Harry says suddenly, startling Zayn from his book. 

“You okay?” Zayn asks, setting it down and looking over the back of the couch to the kitchen. 

Harry is blowing on his finger. “Burned myself.” 

Zayn gets up and makes his way over. “Aw, babe. Gotta be more careful.” He lightly circles his fingers around Harry's wrist and brings his hand up to his mouth. Zayn kisses the red spot carefully and Harry flushes. “Better?” 

Harry nods shyly. 

“Anywhere else?” Zayn asks with a smile. 

Harry taps his red cheek. “Here, too.”

Zayn keeps a straight face as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s warm cheek. He can’t help but smile when Harry points to his chin. 

He presses kisses everywhere Harry points to; chin, elbow, dimple, eyebrow, shoulder. They’re both giggling by the time Zayn takes both of Harry’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together so Harry can’t point anything else out.

“Wow, how did you get so many burns? You must be really terrible in the kitchen,” Zayn says, still laughing.

Harry pouts. “Hey,” he says, word stretched out and whiny. “I’m great in the kitchen.”

“You’re a mess.” Zayn is still laughing as he leans in and kisses Harry on the mouth, licking out over those pink lips. Harry’s protests die and he sighs into it, mouth opening to Zayn’s tongue automatically.

They kiss there in the kitchen, the soft sounds of the flat settling around them the only soundtrack they need. Zayn pulls away and presses his forehead to Harry’s, just taking him in. He tastes like something sweet and fruity, probably the smoothie he had for breakfast, and he smells like whatever he’s trying to make and those dumb candles he burns all over the flat.

“You forgot to kiss all my burns better,” Harry says, eyes so wide and amused and fuck, Zayn wants him and loves him, never wants to leave this place where Harry has taken over and left traces of himself everywhere.

“Yeah? Where did I miss?”

Harry’s smile grows cheeky as he points at his crotch. “It aches quite a bit,” he says.

Zayn laughs again and grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him to the bedroom. “I’ll show you aching,” he threatens playfully. 

“You gonna kiss it better?” Harry asks, absolutely delighted. His mouth is a little open, red and slick from their kissing, eyebrows arched up, eyes sparkling.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Zayn pushes Harry onto the bed and starts to strip down. Harry leans up on his elbows to watch, amusement slipping into arousal. Zayn doesn’t tease, getting naked quickly and stalking to the bed. His cock is only half hard, but it won’t take long to get all the way there. Nothing gets him going quicker than Harry spread out on their bed.

Harry is in a loose shirt and joggers and it doesn’t take them long to get it off him, thrown somewhere along with Zayn’s pile of clothes. Zayn hovers over Harry’s body, taking the long lean line of him in. All his stupid tattoos and the scars he knows the stories behind and the freckles in secret places no one else gets to see.

“Where does it ache again?” he asks, ignoring Harry’s cock already hard against his hip. Harry lifts his hips up in invitation but Zayn pretends not to notice. “Here?” He kisses Harry’s collarbone.

“No, lower,” Harry says with a laugh, winding his fingers through Zayn’s messy hair. He doesn’t bother styling it when they’re at home together and Harry always plays with it when it’s down, not that that’s an incentive or anything.

“Here?”

He trails a line of kisses from Harry’s sternum down his belly, over his ribs, one kiss for each of Harry’s hard nipples, across his hips and one to his belly button. Harry’s laughter has died down. He’s squirming now, getting really desperate. His cock is so flushed and hard against his stomach, drooling everywhere.

Zayn loves how easy it is to rile Harry up, how hard he gets so quickly, how desperate he is for it. Harry doesn’t get pushy or demanding, though. He’s so patient, lets Zayn do whatever he wants. He only lets out a soft sound when Zayn kisses all over his thighs, then over his knobby knees and down to his ankles, one after the other.

“Zayn,” Harry says weakly. When Zayn looks up, his face is twisted like he’s in pain, no longer amused. He’s so turned on, flush all down his cheeks and neck and chest. He’s so worked up, needs it so much, but Zayn isn’t done playing, yet.

“Looks like it aches here, babe,” Zayn says. He kisses the base of Harry’s cock, laughs when he cries out and arches up into it.

“Yeah, a lot,” Harry tells him, thighs flexing even though he’s being good and not moving anymore, keeping still so Zayn can do what he wants.

Zayn noses at his cock, inhales the heady, musky scent of Harry, all boyish and sweaty. He presses a kiss to the sticky head of his cock, just to hear Harry whimper. Zayn licks his lips while Harry is looking at him and laughs at the face he makes. It’s a sharp taste of salt on his tongue and he moves back up to kiss it into Harry’s mouth.

“You want me to fuck you or blow you?” Zayn asks. He makes it sound like a polite inquiry but he knows that it’s going to drive Harry mad. Harry loves his mouth, but he loves his cock more, and they both know that.

“Both?”

“I could just wank off on you then go to bed instead.”

“Fuck, want your cock Zayn, please.” Harry begs ever so sweetly. It’s like music to Zayn’s ears.

Zayn reaches for the half used bottle of lube on the nightstand and goes back between Harry’s legs. He’s got a purpose, now, but he can’t help the little kiss he gives Harry on his inner thigh before spreading him further. Harry’s hole is pink and sweet and Zayn wants to kiss that, too, but if he does he’ll never get his cock in proper.

Harry lets out a puff of breath when Zayn slides two slick fingers in at once. He can take it, they fucked the night before and it’s still early enough in the day that Harry’s body relaxes relatively quickly. He starts squirming and Zayn tucks another finger in next to the first two.

He keeps letting out these sweet noises as Zayn fucks him with his fingers, little punched out “ _ah, ah_ ”s that make Zayn’s cock jerk against his stomach, fully hard and ready now.

“You ready?” Zayn asks, watching his fingers sink into Harry’s body in fascination. Harry’s rim is pink and stretched and beautiful. He wants to see it around his cock.

“Yes, Zayn, please,” Harry says.

“So polite.”

Zayn pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed while Harry bites back whimpers. He gets his cock all slicked up and kneels between Harry’s legs. Zayn holds his cock steady with one hand and presses the blunt head against Harry’s open, red hole. It’s slick and hot and his hips jump automatically, pushing the head in. 

He wants to be able to really see, so he hooks his arms under Harry’s legs and holds them up as he slides in fully, cock pressing deep inside. Harry sighs loudly, eyelashes fluttering like birds’ wings.

“Look at you,” Zayn croons, keeping still, admiring the stretch of Harry’s hole around his cock. “You’re so pretty like this. You’re taking me so well, babe.”

Harry’s whole body is quivering and his mouth keeps opening and shutting like he’s trying to keep his breathing even. Zayn wishes he could fuck his mouth while he was fucking his arse, wants to keep Harry full up on him all the time.

Zayn starts fucking Harry properly then, no other warning necessary. Harry makes a wailing sort of noise, hands gripping his own curls and the sheets. His cock is so red and hard, leaking continuously now, Zayn can almost feel his tension.

“You want to come, don’t you darling?” he asks, thrusts going deep and hard. He wants Harry to have bruises when they’re done, wants to touch them later and know he made those.

Harry nods, chest hitching with his gasps. “Yeah, please, Zayn. Need to.”

“Need it so much, don’t you? Need me to fuck the come out of that pretty cock of yours. Need me to stuff you full so you can let go.” Zayn can’t help the filth that spills from his mouth. It’s like Harry pulls something from him when they fuck, some need Zayn has to be in control, to feel powerful.

“Please,” Harry whines, knuckles bleached white from how hard he’s holding on. He bites his bottom lip until it’s red and plump with blood. Zayn wants to set his teeth there, too.

He focuses on fucking Harry, though. On the feel of him, so tight and slick from the lube. How hot he is inside. He’s perfect, Zayn loves him so fucking much. He pounds in faster, muscles screaming from holding Harry open and how fast he’s going. He’s going to be so sore, later, but it’s not enough to stop him.

Harry goes so tight Zayn can barely move, back arching up as he orgasms. It goes all up his chest and even to his chin, he comes so hard. Zayn concentrates on Harry’s cock, still half-hard and twitching against Harry’s belly, drooling the last bit of come out onto his abs while he fucks into Harry’s tight arse.

“Fuck,” he bites out. Harry’s cock twitches weakly as Zayn pounds into his body. He wants Harry to get hard again, oversensitive and wrung out, but he won’t be able to last that long. He can already feel himself tipping over the edge, heat burning low in his belly.

He presses all the way inside as he comes, hips stuttering in even though he can’t get any deeper. Harry moans weakly at the hot rush of come but lies there limply, exhausted.

Zayn finally lets Harry’s legs go and they drop to the bed, spread out. He doesn’t even have the energy left to rearrange Harry so he’s comfortable. He just pulls out and flops down next to Harry, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

It doesn’t take very long for Harry to squirm around and octopus himself over Zayn, legs and arms draped over Zayn’s body. It’s too hot and he’s sticky from come in way too many places, but Zayn doesn’t care. He pulls Harry closer and drops a kiss on top of his sweaty curls.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, when Zayn is just on the edge of falling asleep, Harry presses his fingers to Zayn’s bottom lip.

“You missed an ache,” he says, voice scratchy and fucked out.

Zayn opens one eye and squints at him. He reaches down with the hand not trapped beneath Harry’s body and palms Harry’s arse, pleased to feel how wet he is everywhere.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll kiss it better later.”


End file.
